


Positions

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Their friends would crack up if they ever found out how this memory was created.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this on my hd and I don't think I've ever posted this. It's ancient and beta'd by issy.

Merlin leaned his head against Arthur’s shoulder as they waited in the seating area. The black eye on Arthur’s face was almost completely swollen, but the blood on his mouth from where Merlin’s elbow had caught him and almost taken out a tooth, was gone. The cuts on Merlin’s arm and hand pounded inside their neatly wrapped bandages. They waited for the doctor to come back and give them the clearance to go home. 

A low chuckle built in his chest as he imagined how he’d share this memory with their friends…at some point in the very very _very_ far future. 

“What’s so funny?”

“We are.” Even laughing hurt, but Merlin couldn’t help it.

“You think us ending up in the A&E is funny?” Arthur sounded strange with his swollen lip.

“Not really, but you have to admit that the _how_ we ended up here is.”

Arthur started chuckling, too. “Who’d have thought that a glass table would break so easily?”

“Maybe we should buy a wooden one?”

“First things first.”

“And that would be?”

“We toss out the book with the odd positions.”


End file.
